Here's to you, Mrs Robinson
by Carwatcit
Summary: She hated the idea, but would live with it, because no matter how much she wanted to be Elaine, she knew she’d only ever be Mrs. Robinson, and she could settle for that. Oneshot. [Jess.Lorelai]


**Here's to you, Mrs Robinson**

**By Carwatcit**

It was reasons like this, the pain, the love, the undeniable attraction that she just ignored, it was for all those reasons that he didn't want to go to the wedding. His feet carried him mercilessly towards the house; crunching the gravel that surrounded him, kicking the odd stone and watching it bounce into a bush. Before he had a chance, before he could steel himself against the inevitable, the great mansion's gate loomed before him, warning him that he should turn back now if he wanted to get out of this alive – with his body and soul still intact. He ignored the warning, pulling the iron perimeter open and slipping through the small gap he made. With a slight creak, the gap resealed itself, boxing him, caging him, jailing him inside and letting him know that this was it – he had no way out now. Breathing deep, long over exaggerated breaths that caused him to momentarily become dizzy, Jess started up the cobbled pathway towards the Gilmore house.

She shifted, squirmed uncomfortably, trying to keep herself from turning and shimmying down her balcony and into the front yard. The summer air was becoming almost stifling in her old room and it was this that she blamed her discomfort on. It wasn't because she loved someone else, not at all, it was because the summer heat was overbearing and smothering – just like Emily, she thought with slight vindictiveness. Quietly, with practiced ease and effortlessness, Lorelai slipped out of her room and through the house until she was standing at the front door. She opened it, stepping out of her prison and into the slightly breezy late-afternoon that made her wedding dress blow lightly around her.

Two steps, he counted as he neared the front door; two more steps and he would have to ring the door bell and wait for the inevitable moment where he would see her. One more step, only one more step and his heart would slowly be broken for the umpteenth time, all because of her. Summer air swept its way into his clothes and his body, heating him up and making him sweat. His forehead began to perspire as he took that last step towards the house and his exhalation became irregular, while the air he drew in between his teeth was sharp. Just a moment, he needed to calm down. He stepped to the side – out of view of the doorway - and pulled out his cigarette pack, lighting one of the small cylindrical sticks and bringing it up to his lips. He heard the door open and his heart began drumming loudly, deafeningly as he prayed that it wasn't her, that it was anyone but her, even Rory.

There was that smell, the one that had been lost on her senses for so many years because of the estrangement between Richard and herself. Nobody she knew smoked but her father and... Somewhere in her throat her breathing caught, stuck, trapped, not wanting to inhale anymore because of the possibility of memories it might bring back. Memories that she'd been trying to forgot, memories of days like this – hot days, with the sun beating overhead and the air seemingly intent on smothering one to death. Nevertheless, the smoke found its way, making her head spin as she took in a deep breath and stepped towards the direction that it drifted from. Silently she prayed that it would be someone but him, anyone, even Luke. Her feet rooted themselves firmly to the ground when she rounded the corner and seen him standing there in his white dress shirt – not tucked in, of course – rolled up at the sleeves to reveal his sinewy forearms. He wore jeans that hung loosely on his hips, such a casual look, a look that she had seen Luke wear many times, but on him – on Jess – it seemed to be nothing short of perfect.

His head swam, his vision blurred, his mouth became dry the moment he saw her. A slight pang of guilt shot through him when he realized that this was going to be his uncle's wife, his step aunt, but it disappeared quickly. His eyes roamed over her body, the wedding dress clinging to her curves and pushing her breasts up for more cleavage. She was beautiful and they both knew it, they knew it from the way he licked his lips and tightened his jaw, they knew it from the way her hand fluttered to her throat and fingered the pearl necklace that rested there, but mostly, mostly they knew it because of the way Jess seemed to be rooted to the ground, unable to look away from her. How could he move when so many memories began to plague his mind in a single moment? The stifling heat that had hit Stars Hollow during the summer that Rory was in Washington, a night when Luke had left for Hartford to get a new air-conditioner because Kirk had 'borrowed' the other one, Lorelai wanting coffee after hours. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware he'd kept inside of him.

He said nothing, she said nothing, and they stood and stared at each other, an unspoken love passing from one to the other. After a moment he finished the last of his cigarette, tossing it deftly to the ground and stepping on it. The moment was broken, Lorelai snapped out of her trance and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Luke... he'll be glad you made it." Jess just shrugged, watching her lustfully. "Jess... I..."

The coffee machine had been broken, but she was insistent, so much so that she demanded he go to her house and make the coffee there. He complied and before long they were nothing but a tangle of limbs. Sweat dripped from every pore in his body as he thrust inside of her, his name rolling off her tongue in moans as she reached her climax, he followed shortly after. It was the first week of summer and the act was repeated nearly everyday until Rory returned.

She shifted again with increasing discomfort at Jess' silence. "You know... I mean..." Her tongue darted out of her mouth, wetting her lips as she tried to find the right words. They were lost to her though, the only thing that she could think of was the way his lips had felt against hers a few summers ago; how his hands had made her squirm and writhe beneath him, made her go mad with a pleasure that not Luke or Christopher or Max or Jason had ever made her feel. The only words she could hear was the ones she'd moaned to him on the last night they were together – "I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

She stepped towards him but stopped, shaking her head decisively and turning away. The heat began to make the hair gel she was using drip down the back of her neck, she stood silently for a few seconds before walking back into the house, into her bedroom, into her prison of conformity. She sat down heavily on her bed, her eyes watering as the memories of a carefree summer overwhelmed her mind. He would always be that guy, the one you pine for and wish you could be with; the one that's there, he didn't get away, but you can't be with him. She hated the idea, but would live with it, because no matter how much she wanted to be Elaine, she knew she'd only ever be Mrs. Robinson, and she could settle for that.

**The End**

**A/N - **Just, you know, review so I'm not left biting my nails and wondering if this story is any good I'm working on a prequel to this story, it probably won't be up for awhile, but if you think that this is better as a single story, let me know in a review!


End file.
